


Merry Christmas Molly Hooper

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Eve, Christmas fun, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Masquerade Ball, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly is alone at Barts on Christmas Eve, reminiscing about that last few months and her friendship with Sherlock. Will Santa bring her a present this year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, where has the time gone and how is it Christmas already! Just over a week to go and for those of you who celebrate it I hope you’ve got all your presents ready and wrapped under the tree...I’d love to say I have but...umm...nope.
> 
> Anyway, it’s the time of year when all the Sherlolly Christmas fics appear and I couldn’t not write one so here is the start of my contribution. A little bit of ansgst, a big dollop of fluff and a lot of smut...hopefully just how you like it.
> 
> Merry Christmas.

‘Merry Christmas Molly Hooper.’

Molly sighed and looked around the empty morgue. Is this what she had come to? Saying Merry Christmas to herself because there was no one else to say it to.

‘Well, it could be worse, I could be saying it to the bodies.’

The sound of her voice seemed to echo off the cold, metal cabinets that housed the people who hadn’t quite made it to Christmas and the fact that she had did little to cheer her up.

The last few months had been fairly quiet after all the trauma of losing Mary, followed by Sherlock’s descent into drug use and finally the horrific incidents caused by the sister that no one had known he had...well, apart from his weird older brother. Molly had met him a couple of times and she wasn’t really sure whether she liked him or not. He was always painfully polite to her but he was icy coldness where his brother was fiery heat. Molly knew that Sherlock had tried to copy his brother’s lack of emotions but she had also always known that they were there simmering below the surface; breaking out when he wasn’t concentrating on suppressing them.

She sighed once more and threw the cloth that she’d been using to polish the autopsy tables into the cleaning bucket that she’d brought down with her. She was officially bored and beginning to regret volunteering for the Christmas Eve shift. Everyone else was probably enjoying themselves and pissed as a fart by now. 

She turned around and put her hands on the cool surface of the table and then hitched herself up so she was sitting on the edge, kicking her heels together as they swung underneath her like she used to do as a child. 

It wasn’t as though she hadn’t had any offers for the Christmas period because she had. Her mum had invited her over to spend it in Nottingham with her and her new boyfriend. He was OK and Molly was glad her mum had him but he wasn’t her dad and spending Christmas with him still didn’t feel quite right. Then John had asked her to join him and his sister but she just hadn’t been able to face it. All that forced happiness when happy was the last thing she was feeling.

She wondered where Sherlock was spending Christmas. Probably with his family like he had done in previous years. She hadn’t seen him for over a week and she missed him. It was like an ache deep inside her. They’d been in a difficult place recently but she had been hopeful that once they’d got the business of THAT phone call behind them it might help to strengthen their friendship. At least that was until the Barts Christmas party.

Her mind drifted off to that evening...the evening that had changed everything and potentially ruined her life.

ONE WEEK EARLIER 

Molly had been excited for days about the invite to the Barts Charity Yuletide Masquerade ball. She’d been offered tickets in previous years but this was the first time she’d been able to attend, normally work had got in the way...or there was the year when she was with Tom and he’d refused to go because he’d said he’d feel out of place amongst all her work colleagues.

She’d spent the lead up to the ball shopping for the perfect dress, wanting something to give her a boost after everything that had been going on over the last few months. Her biggest regret was not being able to drag Mary round the shops with her to get her opinion. Instead she’d played the game of ‘what would Mary say’ to each choice she had tried on. 

In the end she bought herself an above the knee fitted dress in a dark, cranberry, red colour, it was a satiny material with a lace overlay and it made her feel very grown up. It also had her booking in to her local hairdressers in the afternoon before the ball so they could put her hair up properly. Meena was due to come over a couple of hours before to her her do her make up and so they could get ready together and she already had a bottle of prosecco chilling in the fridge in readiness.

The time the two girls spent together dressing and preparing was full of drinking and giggles. Meena was determined to find Molly a man to spend the night with.

‘Come on Molly, it’s been months since Tom. You’re going to forget how to do it at this rate.’

Molly had rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink whilst she peered into her hand mirror checking her eye liner was on straight; it wasn’t something she was used to using.

‘Isn’t it supposed to be like riding a bike...once you’ve done it you never forget? Anyway, you know I don’t want another relationship.’

‘Did I say relationship? I’m talking about a good shag. You know Nick Pendleton in Gynaecology would oblige. I heard he’s single and he’s always asking after you.’

Molly wrinkled up her nose. ‘Eww but imagine all those women’s bits that he’s seen. I’d feel like he was judging me.’

Meena snorted with laughter in a very unladylike way and poured out more of the prosecco. Molly took another sip and acknowledged to herself that it was going down just a little bit too easily. She needed to try to pace herself so she wasn’t throwing up by the end of the night. She had a sudden memory of a conversation with Sherlock ‘light-headed good’ and her reply ‘urinating in wardrobes, bad’. She smiled to herself, things with Sherlock had been...complicated in recent weeks. 

As if reading her mind Meena moved on. ‘What about Mr obnoxious but tall, dark and handsome? Will he be there?’

Molly wanted to query who she was talking about but they both knew it was Sherlock. Meena hated the fact that she was still hung up on him after all these years.

Still she made a pretence of not being sure. ‘You mean Sherlock? No, he won’t be there. I know him and John received an invite because John mentioned it...well, I asked him. He said Sherlock got one every year and never went and that he didn’t have a babysitter for Rosie so he wouldn’t be going either.’

She felt her heart drop a little as she passed this on. It was the same way she’d felt when John had confirmed that he and Sherlock wouldn’t be there. Even after all this time and all the rejection Molly had still wanted to see him in a different setting, at a party, as if she had a chance with him. Her feelings for him seemed to turn her into a teenager.

‘How’s things going since he fucked you about in that phone call?’

Molly gave Meena a look. ‘Come on, I told you why he had to do that. It wasn’t his fault.’

Meena sat back in her chair and picked up her glass. ‘Fine, but you always seem to be the one that ends up hurt when you have dealings with him and I hate seeing you upset.’

Molly fished about in her make up bag looking for her mascara but also avoiding eye contact with Meena. Even just thinking about that call had her welling up a little. It had been two months ago now but the memory didn’t seem to be getting any easier and each time she’d seen Sherlock since then their interactions had been awkward and difficult. It was as though their friendship had regressed and it was easier for them both to stick to just work subjects. She missed him...it was like a permanent ache inside her and she hated it.

Fifteen minutes later and they were both making their way down to the waiting cab. The mood had lightened again after thoughts of Sherlock and they were both giggling and laughing as they made their way over to the hotel which the hospital had hired for the event. Molly was starting to wish she’d booked herself a room so she wouldn’t have to worry about getting home but it was a bit too late to be thinking that now. 

As they got closer they both pulled out their eye masks which were obligatory for the event. Meena helped tie Molly’s on, as it was held in place with ribbons, before pulling on her own. They then finished up by taking a selfie so they could see how they both looked with them on. It was strange, Molly felt a kind of confidence that only came with anonymity as she looked at her picture; she could hardly recognise herself with the new hairdo, the make up and the mask. She felt a bubble of excitement welling up inside her at the possibilities tonight could bring. Maybe she should throw caution to the wind and hook up with someone. She had to admit she did miss sex...that feeling of intimacy with another human being even if it was just fleetingly.

The excitement just grew as they drew up outside the hotel. There were a few other people arriving and Molly had no idea who they were. The masks were all shapes and sizes, from full face ones to eye masks but they all seemed to give the night an air of mystery and intrigue. 

The two friends paid the cabbie and linked arms as they made their way into the large room where the ball was being hosted and Molly’s mouth fell open as she made her way in. She could hear the Christmas songs playing and see people already dancing and it looked magical.

All around the room were Christmas trees decorated in reds and golds with twinkling fairy lights on every tree and table. It was like walking into a Harry Potter film set. She could almost imagine that this was the great hall and that Dumbledore had magicked all the decorations into existence with a flick of his wand.

They made their way over to the bar and Molly was pleased to see that it was large enough for the room and well manned. It only took a minute or two before they were served and they walked away with their drinks looking around and trying to recognise someone they might know. 

Most of the tables were starting to fill up but there were also leather settees and comfy chairs set up between some of the Christmas trees and it was over near one of those that she spotted a familiar silver head of hair. She nudged Meena. ‘Look, over there. Isn’t that Lestrade...you know, from Scotland Yard...he said a few of them would be coming along.’

They made their way over to a small group who received them warmly once identities had all been worked out. Lestrade had kissed Molly on the cheek rather too warmly and complimented her on her outfit and she had quickly recognised Donovan and Anderson. She wasn’t overly sure if they were together or not given their on again off again affair and she figured she’d ask Greg if she got a chance later. Mike was also in the group with his wife and he quickly offered to buy Molly and Meena another drink...waving away her concerns about already having one. ‘I’m your boss and it’s Christmas Molly, you’ll drink it soon enough.’

She smiled and watched as he made his way over to the bar and then she frowned as she saw him stop and talk to someone...was that John? It looked like John but without seeing his face she couldn’t be sure.

She turned back to Greg who was swaying along to the music. ‘Hey, are John and Sherlock here?’ 

She had to shout a little to be heard over the music and he leant in towards her to hear. 

His response was a shrug. ‘I don’t think so, haven’t seen them. You know what Sherlock’s like...unsociable prick, I doubt we’ll see him.’

Molly smiled at Greg’s insult. The two normally got on quite well but she’d heard Sherlock having a go at him only two days ago when Greg’s team had missed some evidence at the robbery the two of them had been investigating. As far as Sherlock was concerned the case was only a four and beneath him but he’d been bored. He’d come into the lab to analyse some soil samples and Molly knew the case had been all cleared up within 24 hours. 

There had been one odd moment though, where she had looked up from her paperwork to find Sherlock staring at her. He hadn’t looked away when she’d caught his eye and she knew she was colouring up under his gaze and she’d had to clear her throat and ask him if there was a problem...her hand already moving to her hair wondering if it was all out of place or if she had pen marks on her face.

He’d seemed to come out of a reverie and shook his head before looking back into his microscope. ‘No, no problem Molly...just thinking.’

He’d left soon after and it had been Greg who’d told her the case was wrapped up when he’d been in checking up on a patient who was under arrest up in A&E...they’d bumped into each other in the canteen and chatted for a moment.

‘Do you want to dance?’ 

The question brought Molly back to the ball and she looked round to see Greg smiling at her eagerly. She hadn’t really expected him to ask and now he had it made her feel a little uneasy but she didn’t want to be rude so she nodded her head, took a final swing of her drink and then she followed him out onto the dance floor. 

Thankfully the song was quite a lively one and they moved about quite happily without having to touch each other. Molly had to admit that Greg was quite a good dancer and she found she was enjoying herself more than she expected to, laughing and replying to Greg’s odd bits of conversation.

The alcohol was starting to have an effect on her mood and the lights seemed brighter, the event more fun and Greg more interesting. She hadn’t really looked at him as a man before but he was quite good looking and they had certainly always got on well in the past. She knew he’d finally split up from his cheating wife about a year ago and as far as she knew he was single but surely a night in the sack with him ran dangers of either damaging their friendship or it might lead to an expectation of something more.

She didn’t object to a second dance though and nor did she object when he linked arms with her to move back towards where they’d all been gathered.

When they got there Molly noticed there were a couple of new additions to their group one of which was most definitely John.

‘Hey Molly, I thought I saw you two dancing...make sure you save some energy for a dance with me.’

He kissed her on her cheek and then passed her a full glass. ‘Mike said this was yours.’

Molly thanked him and made an internal decision to slow down the drinking but it was still going down too easily and she was already feeling a little tipsy.

‘I didn’t think you were coming tonight. Is Sherlock here?’

She felt her stomach flip over as she asked and she couldn’t help but look around at the crowd to see if she could see him.

John rolled his eyes. ‘Not sure. Would you believe this was his idea to come? He fixed up for Mrs Hudson to babysit...said he’d pick me up in a cab and then ten minutes before he was due to arrive he texted to say something had come up and he’d meet me here if he could.’

John took his phone out of his inside pocket and glanced at the home screen but there was no new message.

Molly excused herself and made her way to the ladies. She knew exactly how she was feeling about this news and it wasn’t good. She felt hopeful and she didn’t want to. Every time that she’d felt hopeful about Sherlock over the years she’d always ended up disappointed. She knew he didn’t want a relationship with her or anyone so why did she always feel like this. She wished her emotions had an off switch because if they did she’d be flipping it right around now.

She bumped into Meena in the toilets and they caught up as they touched up their make up. 

‘Ooh Molly I think I’ve struck lucky. The new doctor in Radiography, you know the one with the cute butt...well, he asked me to dance and he’s currently buying me a drink. What about you? I saw you dancing with that policemen that you know. He’s a bit old but cute...maybe he’d break your duck for you.’

‘Meena...he’s just a friend that’s all. Anyway, it would be weird. If I was going to hook up with anyone for a one night stand I think I’d go for someone I don’t know.’

‘Aha, so you do want to hook up with someone.’

Molly knew she was blushing as she made her way to the door. ‘Stop it.’

Meena laughed, following her out and started singing to her. ‘Molly wants a sha-ag, Molly wants a sh-ag.’

And so of course it was just at that moment that Molly walked straight into Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have two more days in work (including this one) and I’m starting to wind down and get into the Christmas spirit. Anyway, I’m glad you all liked chapter one so let’s move it along.

He might have been wearing a mask but Molly would know him anywhere; the hair, his build, even down to the freckles on his neck. 

His hands came up to her arms to steady her as she tumbled against him and she found herself looking up into his eyes as he looked down at her with a hint of amusement. It was then that she remembered what Meena had been saying and she pushed away from him knowing she was probably turning as red as her dress in embarrassment.

Meena herself was beating a hasty retreat as she left the two of them alone. ‘Sorry Molly, catch you later.’

Molly pulled away from Sherlock’s hold and decided to front it out. ‘Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. It’s not your normal kind of thing.’

They started walking together back into the darker hall and Molly was glad of the lack of light as her blush would be less easy to see.

Sherlock shrugged. ‘Well...after the year I’ve had maybe it’s time for me to try out new things. Drink Molly?’

‘Umm no, I’m fine. We’ve got a table over there,’ she pointed to where the others were all gathered. ‘Come and join us.’

‘Fine, send John over to the bar if he wants anything.’

She watched him walk away, swallowing heavily as she did and trying to get her heartbeat back to some semblance of normality. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue shirt and it clung to him in all the right places, just as his suits always did. It was amazing how much better a suit could look when it was perfectly tailored. He was a walking advert for Saville Row. 

As for his mask, it just accentuated his eyes and his cheekbones and Molly had felt herself physically responding to him as soon as she saw him. All thoughts of picking up a date for the night had gone right out of her head and she knew she’d be going home alone once more.

‘Hey Molls, was that Sherlock I saw with you?’

She picked up her wine and took a large drink from it, needing something to calm her nerves then she turned to answer John.

‘Yes it was. He said to go over if you wanted another drink.’

John smiled and downed the end of his pint. ‘Right, well I’m not turning that offer down, it happens so rarely. I’ll see you in a minute.’

Molly was distracted from watching Sherlock at the bar by Donovan who asked her where she’d bought her dress, complimenting her on it. Soon after Greg joined them seeming very happy to see her back with the group. ‘Are you sure I can’t get you another drink Molly? You’ve almost finished that one.’

Molly looked at the glass she’d been absent-mindedly drinking to see it was almost empty. 

‘Oh..umm...’

There was a familiar voice from behind her. ‘It’s fine Gavin, I’ve already bought her one.’

Molly seemed to feel his voice down in her very soul, the velvet baritone sliding over her skin and sinking into her bones.

She turned to him as he passed her the glass and he smiled. ‘John said your glass was running a bit low.’

Greg spoke over her. ‘So, what brings you here Sherlock?’

Sherlock took a sip of what appeared to be a large whisky and glanced around the room before he responded. ‘I decided another evening in on my own at Baker St wouldn’t be good for me.’

Molly managed to find her voice. ‘And why were you late? John said you’d been delayed.’

As he looked down at her she found herself caught by his eyes again, surrounded as they were by a black, satin eye mask with silver detailing. 

‘An inconsiderate case of some stolen plans...the Home Office were in a bit of a state but I’m quick when I put my mind to it. I managed to solve it all without even leaving my brother’s rooms in the Diogenes club and I even enjoyed drinking expensive whisky on his account to boot.’

He smirked in a way that spoke volumes about his relationship with his brother. Molly knew it had been strained in the past but that they’d been spending more time together in recent weeks. He still liked getting one over on him though and his glee made her smile.

‘Well, I’m glad you came...I mean not come, not like that...I mean I’m glad you’re here.’

Molly bit her lip, cursing her own ineptitude when it came to talking to him but he didn’t mock her. Instead he just held her gaze in such a way that she felt her insides heating up, desire for him starting to pump through her veins. He looked so different to his normal self, the mask hiding most of his expression so instead she just focused on his eyes and she knew she was losing herself in them.

‘I’m glad I’m here as well Molly.’

His voice seemed to drop an octave as he said her name and it was only John interrupting them that saved her from embarrassing herself. She had already been feeling tipsy and a bit horny but her hormones seemed to be on overdrive since Sherlock had arrived and if she wasn’t careful she’d do something she’d regret.

It was just then that Pendleton from Gynaecology tapped her on her shoulder. ‘Hi, Molly isn’t it? I’m Nick, from work...we met once before.’

‘Oh hi, yes, I remember you.’

‘Would you like to dance?’

Meena was right he was very good looking but not really her type. Still she found herself smiling and nodding; she desperately needed a distraction from Sherlock and maybe this was it. She put her glass down and followed him over to the dance floor answering his harmless questions about whether she was enjoying the evening. 

He was a little more hands on than Greg had been, placing his palms on her hips and standing a little closer so that she had no choice but to put her own hands on his waist. Molly felt a little uncomfortable...she didn’t really know him well enough for this level of closeness but it seemed churlish to push him away and so she smiled awkwardly and looked over his shoulder for most of the dance, nodding and answering the odd question.

She went to pull away as the next song “Lady in Red” started to play but he smiled brightly at her and pulled her a little closer. ‘Oh, I like this one. It seems very apt for you tonight.’

She was just resigning herself to having to put up with another dance when they were interrupted by Sherlock. ‘Sorry, but I need my girlfriend back, this is our song.’

Pendleton frowned and stepped back immediately. ‘Oh sorry, I didn’t realise you were together. Umm...thanks for the dance Molly.’

As the other man moved away Sherlock took his place and put his right hand around Molly’s waist pulling her close to him.

‘Are you going to put your hand around my neck? It will look odd otherwise.’ He smirked a little as he looked down at her, taking her other hand in his and resting them on his chest.

Molly’s heart was beating so hard she felt he’d be able to feel it but she did as he’d asked and she slid her hand around his neck feeling his curls tickling her skin. He started to move them in time with the music.

‘Smile...you’re supposed to be dancing with your partner...you look petrified.’

‘I...why did you do that?’

‘What interrupt you? I deduced you weren’t enjoying yourself but you were being too polite to just get rid of him. Was I wrong because I don’t think I was?’

‘No, no you weren’t wrong. But why say we’re together?’

‘Because a guy like that would have resented me treading on his territory if he hadn’t thought there was a prior claim. Now kiss me, he’s watching.’

‘What?’

Molly pulled back a little looking at Sherlock in disbelief as he leant towards her. Had he just said what she thought he’d said?

His mouth was inches from her own and he looked her directly in the eye. ‘Don’t you want to?’

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as her eyes fell to his lips and she found herself licking her own in preparation. A second later and his mouth met with hers and she knew that she was in deep trouble. 

If he had meant it to be a chaste kiss he had reckoned without Molly’s current state of mind and body. As he kissed her it seemed to release all of her pent up feelings and desires. 

Her hand wove itself into his hair as she pulled him closer and as his mouth opened to hers she couldn’t help but let out a desperate moan before sliding her tongue against his. She could feel every point where her body touched his, the way his hand had splayed out across he back holding her to him...and she just wanted more.

It must have only lasted about ten seconds at most but when he pulled away she was breathing heavily and Sherlock was looking flushed and more than a little flustered.

‘Christ Molly, what was that?’

She started to apologise, feeling a little sick and trying to back away from him but his hands held her rigidly in place.

‘Please Sherlock, let me go. I’m so sorry.’

‘No, you’ll just leave and I...I don’t want you to leave.’ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. A second later they opened and he turned and started to lead her off the dance floor. ‘I need a drink, come on.’

Molly had no idea how this was going to play out but she was mortified. He’d probably only meant to give her a quick peck on the lips but she’d just been overwhelmed by her feelings for him. It was no excuse...she wouldn’t let a guy off if he’d done that to her so Sherlock shouldn’t let her off; she’d abused his trust.

When they got to the bar even though there were people waiting Sherlock just seemed to raise his hand and get served instantly. He ordered a double whisky for himself and took one look at Molly before ordering another for her. All the while he kept her hand firmly encased in his...she wasn’t going anywhere no matter how much she wanted to and she did want to.

He passed Molly her drink and then moved them to a quieter part of the room to the side of one of the Christmas trees. 

He took a large gulp of his drink and Molly followed suit regretting it almost immediately as the sharp liquid burnt its way down her throat making her cough.

‘Listen Sherlock...please, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I...I mean it’s just... maybe I’ve drunk too much. I just felt so...’

She waved one hand around in the air looking for the right word. Sherlock supplied it.

‘...horny.’

She stared at him in shock at him being so blunt.

‘Well, wasn’t your friend, the irritating one from Radiography, saying you wanted a shag? Maybe I was just in the right place at the right time.’

It took her a moment for his words to truly sink in and when they did she looked at him quizzically...almost suspiciously as she began to wonder if he was high.

‘No, Molly I’m not high...maybe a little tipsy. Like I said earlier I think possibly it’s time for me to try some new things.’

Molly didn’t know how she felt about that. ‘So, what? You thought you’d try me out for a bit.’

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. ‘I rather think it was the other way round Molly. You seemed to be trying me out. And how was it?’

Molly took another sip of her drink, trying to make sense of where this conversation was going. The alcohol was definitely going to her head and muddling her senses.

‘I...err...it was fine.’

Sherlock frowned and seemed more than a little put out. ‘Fine, only fine. I’ll give you fine.’

With that he plucked her drink from her hand and deposited it in a shelf at the side of him and then he pulled her back towards him, his lips crashing against her own in a blistering kiss. 

The music in the room seemed to fade away and all Molly could think about was Sherlock; where his hands were on her body, the feel of his mouth moving against her own, the way his fingers tightened on her hips as the kiss progressed and he pulled her closer against him. She felt dizzy with it but more than anything she didn’t want it to end.

Her hands had fallen against his chest but she let them slide up until one was resting against his throat feeling his pulse thrumming against her palm. The other tangled in his hair once more loving how she could twist the strands around her fingers. Instinctively she pulled a little and he growled in response sending a wave of arousal spinning through her body. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Sherlock right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s leave them there for now…hope you like the rate of progression. Oh and let me know what your plans are for the holidays if you have some. Be back soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys loved the kiss. I love writing firsts for Molly and Sherlock, first kiss, first sex, first I love yous (though the show has beaten me to that one now...I shall forever celebrate that it’s canon!

Within seconds Sherlock had Molly pushed against the wall and she felt his hips pressing against her own as he leant against her and all the while the kiss continued. She could hear the beat of the music behind them, the tempo picking up again after the slow songs of earlier but it felt as though she was locked up in a private bubble with Sherlock, unseen by the rest of the world.

Without even thinking about what she was doing her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and she started to undo them. And as her breath ran out she finally released his lips in order to catch her breath whilst kissing her way along his jaw bone and down his neck. She could hear his breathing ragged in her ear as his hands slid up from her waist until his thumbs were tracing the outline of her breasts.

A moment later and he caught at one of her hands to stop her from undoing anymore of his shirt. His forehead rested against her own and she gazed into his eyes trying to work out what she saw there. His pupils were blown almost black and she hoped it was from arousal rather than the darkness of the room but she most definitely saw indecision. 

She didn’t want him thinking this through though, not now. Not when she just wanted him to act, to follow his instincts, and forget cold, hard logic for once. So she leant forward and caught his lips, kissing him once more.

This time when he released her hands she moved them underneath his jacket so she could tug at the material of his shirt, pulling it from his trousers. Finally her hands were on his skin and she seemed to almost exhale at the feel of it. He was so warm...and she could feel his muscles moving just below the surface of his skin. She wanted to feel all of him, to feel him lying on top of her, to feel him inside her.

She arched her body against him, desperate to feel his hands on her. For the last minute they had been resting on the wall either side of her head but he seemed to realise what she wanted and she felt them slide down her back until he cupped her backside pulling her against him and that was when she felt his erection, pressed up hard against her and it had her breaking off the kiss and groaning. 

She spoke in almost a whisper and she didn’t know if she’d want him to hear or not. ‘God, I want you, I want all of you.’

His mouth was on her neck and she could feel him sucking on her skin and knew he was marking her but she didn’t care. She wanted him to mark her, she wanted proof that this had actually happened because even as she opened her eyes and saw him there with her she could hardly believed it was happening. 

One of his hands moved to cover her breast and Molly moaned once more, she couldn’t get enough of him and being in public, at risk of being caught, just seemed to arouse her even more. It was hands down the most erotic thing she had ever done. For a fleeting moment she even wondered if she’d have sex with him, right here, right now but the sober, sensible part of her knew it just wasn’t a possibility...not in such a public place.

It seemed as though Sherlock was having similar thoughts because as a couple walked past them, chatting, he straightened up and looked around. 

‘It’s too busy here. Do you...I mean, should we go somewhere more private?’

He looked at her almost nervously and she suddenly understood how strange and new this must be for him. 

She nodded her head, letting her hormones answer for her and then she let him lead her out of the ballroom using a nearby side door.

They exited into a quiet corridor with signs directing them towards Conference room 3, meetings rooms A-E and the toilets.

Sherlock tried the first door on the left but it was locked, it was the same with two of the meeting rooms but the third one opened. He glanced left and right, as did Molly and then he pulled her into the room with him.

It was quite a small room, simply kitted out with an oval table with four chairs either side. The only light came from the window which had slatted blinds half closed and covering it. There was just enough moonlight coming through to help them see but everything was shrouded in grey.

The sound of Sherlock locking the door brought Molly back to reality and she turned to him, feeling nervous. Were they really doing this?

She looked at him and he looked so utterly beautiful, all light and shadows, that she knew she would never refuse him. His shirt was untucked and half undone and his hair was dishevelled where she had run her hands through it and he was still wearing the mask. Somehow, the mask made him seem less intimidating, more attainable. She felt as though she was living out one of her wilder fantasies. 

He backed her up against the table and as she leant against it she opened her legs so he could slot himself in between her thighs.

His hands pushed the material of her skirt up even higher as he bent towards her for another kiss; his arms circling her and holding her as he leant her backwards over the table.

She kicked off her uncomfortable heels and linked her feet around his back feeling his erection pressing directly against her and she could feel her body responding once more, heating up and preparing for sex.

The kiss seemed more passionate, if that was even possible, and they both seemed as desperate as each other.

Molly’s hands were wrapped around his back pulling more of his shirt out and she wished she could just strip him of all his clothes. She had an overwhelming desire to see him naked.

There was no time for that though, there wasn’t enough time or patience within them for foreplay or exploration. But Molly only really understood that they were going to have sex when she felt Sherlock pressing against her quim. His hand easily moving her knickers to one side before sliding inside her. 

She was almost embarrassed by how wet she was. She could hear her juices sucking and slurping around the two dexterous fingers driving inside her. The only other noise was that of her cries and moans as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. 

At the last moment he withdrew his hand and Molly almost cried in frustration but she knew why he had and she knew what she wanted and so even as he sucked her juices off his fingers her hands were clawing at the fastenings of his trousers desperately trying to release him. 

A moment later and she was shoving the material down over his backside as he positioned himself at her entrance and then he was pushing into her; stretching her in a way she hadn’t known she had missed until that exact moment. All her breath seemed to leave her body as she realised that this was it. She was actually having sex with Sherlock, he was sliding himself inside her and he felt so good, so perfect. 

As he reached her limits he seemed to hold still. She could feel his breath hot on her shoulder. ‘Jesus, Molly you feel so...God, I didn’t know it would be like this...’

The lack of movement just aroused her even more and she could feel her walls fluttering around him as her orgasm started to build. She pressed her hands against his backside urging him to move and bit by bit he did. 

One of his hands slipped around her back and pulled the zip of her dress partially down until he could pull the strap from her left shoulder. He let his hand move to the bodice and he tugged it down until her breast came free and as he thrust into her more fully he palmed her breast with his hand and he kissed her once more.

It was all too much for Molly and within a couple of minutes she came, breaking off the kiss and crying out his name feeling him shuddering and faltering as his own climax started to overtake him. He slammed into her three times more and then he came. She could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he pushed himself as deep inside her as he could and he let out a loud groan of satisfaction, then he seemed to collapse against her, pressing her into the table as they both caught their breath.

The music and noise of the party seemed to filter back into Molly’s consciousness and the reality of what they had done seemed to hit her. This was real, he was real and she just wanted him...only him.

Sherlock moved first. Straightening himself up and pulling his trousers back up before holding his hand out to help Molly sit back up.

Silently he passed her a handkerchief so she could clean herself up and then he turned away whilst he sorted out his clothes. 

Molly followed suit and pulled her dress back up before standing up, trying to reach the zip at the back.

Sherlock noticed her struggles and gestured for her to turn around so he could pull it back up for her. Her hair had come down from its clips and he had to move it out of the way. His hand lingered on her shoulder for a moment and his touch made her shiver as she remembered the feel of his hand on her breast but then it was gone.

He cleared his throat and gave her a kind of half smile, ‘maybe we should be getting back to the others.’

Molly pressed her lips together and nodded once, not really trusting herself to speak. All the alcohol from earlier seemed to have left her system and with it her confidence. 

He turned to the door and unlocked it but before he opened it he seemed to take a moment and then he turned back to her.

‘I...I hope this won’t affect our friendship Molly. You...that is to say...you’re important to me, you always have been.’

Molly’s heart sank...it was just as she’d thought. It was sex, nothing more and she didn’t quite know how she felt about that. All she knew was that she wanted to be out of this room and away from all this awkwardness.

‘Whatever, fine. Let’s just go.’

She could feel him looking at her but she couldn’t return it, instead she kept her eyes glued to the bottom edge of the door waiting for him to open it. So it was a shock when she felt his lips pressing against her cheek. She jerked her head up and found herself looking into his eyes and she saw conflict there. There was silence for no more than a couple of seconds and then he slowly leant back down and this time he pressed his lips against hers, one hand coming up to cup her face.

The kiss was slow and sensual, the desperate passion of the last half an hour gone but there were ghosts and echoes of it lingering at the edges.

When he pulled away he was still looking at her but this time his smile seemed easier. ‘No regrets Molly...I just...I need to process this.’

She didn’t quite understand him but she nodded her head again and then let out a shaky ‘OK’ then she followed him out of the door and back towards the sound of the music.

The atmosphere inside had got more raucous since they’d left and there were lots of people on the dance floor linking arms and singing along to Slade at the top of their voices. Molly could see John in amongst them all linking arms with Donovan and Anderson. 

She looked around but there was no sign of Meena. She made it back to their table and smiled nervously at Mike and Greg hoping they wouldn’t ask where she’d been or why she’d disappeared but they didn’t seem to notice either that Molly and Sherlock had left or that they’d reappeared. Quickly she found her clutch bag and took out her phone, messaging Meena to say she was leaving and would catch up with her soon. They hadn’t necessarily planned to leave together but it was out of politeness all the same.

Whilst Sherlock went to the bar to get himself another drink she made her goodbyes listening to Greg’s protests but citing a headache as her reason for leaving. She just needed to be alone with her own thoughts and to try to work out what had just happened and what it meant. She was already in a cab by the time Sherlock came back carrying his whisky and a glass of wine for Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deed is done and Molly has fled almost Cinderella like at the stroke of midnight. Did you like the smut? Less of a slow burn and more of a wham, bam, thank you mam but what will our lovers do now?
> 
> I’ll be back Christmas Eve with the next chapter, posting that day to celebrate Metricjenn’s birthday though she hasn’t revealed how old she’ll be. My guess is forever 21 ;) xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back. Merry Christmas Eve to you all...just one more sleep until Christmas and I’m finally all bought and wrapped.
> 
> I’m dedicating this chapter to one of my readers, Metricjenn, as it’s her birthday today. Happy Birthday jenn xxx

Molly spent the rest of the weekend holed up in her flat with Toby. She heard from Meena the next day and spent half an hour on the phone finding out all about how her friend had spent the night with her new fella from Radiography. It seems they had really hit it off and they had already arranged to meet up later that evening for their first proper date. 

Molly was half tempted to tell her friend about her hook up with Sherlock but she didn’t want to hear her reaction to the fact that it was just a one off. He hadn’t fallen into her arms and declared his undying love for her like he did in her dreams and she was struggling to decide just how she felt about it all.

Yes, having sex with him had been amazing...more than amazing if she was honest. Just being with him, being intimate with him in that way had exploded all her feelings ten fold. She craved him like a drug. She wanted to touch him again, to kiss him and hold him. She wanted to feel him moving inside her, to feel his skin against her own. It was like being given a small portion of your favourite food, something you’d never eaten before but instantly loved and then being told you would never taste it again.

She half wondered, hoped even, whether she might hear from him, if he would come to her flat or into Barts but the weekend passed by with nothing and when she went back to work on the Monday he still didn’t appear. That in itself was fairly unusual. It was rare for a day to go by when he didn't visit either for a case or to check on his experiments. Sometimes it was a fleeting visit other times he’d stay almost all day but rarely nothing. It was the same on Tuesday and Wednesday and by Thursday she was resigned to the fact that he was avoiding her. 

In the end she called in to see John, ostensibly to see Rosie and ask if he needed any help but she couldn’t help towards the end of the visit asking after Sherlock.

‘So, I haven’t seen much of Sherlock this week. Is he caught up with a case?’

John shrugged. ‘Not that I’m aware of. I think he’s gone to his parent’s house, which is weird because as far as I was aware he was due there for Christmas and he hates spending longer with them than he has to. How about you? What are your plans this Christmas?’

Molly couldn’t have felt less in the mood for Christmas. She’d even volunteered to cover the shift on Christmas Eve so that Mike, who had been due to work it, could spend it with his wife instead.

‘Just a quiet one for me, but that’s fine, it’s how I like it.’

‘You sure? You can always come to my sisters with me and Rosie. I hate to think of you all alone.’

‘No, honestly, I’ll be fine. I’ll probably stay on in the hospital after my shift finishes and enjoy some of the celebrations. Everyone always makes a real effort on Christmas Day to make it fun and festive for the patients who’ve had to stay in. There’ll be music and snacks and Santa hats...I’ll be run off my feet.’

‘Well OK.’ But she had to admit John looked about as unconvinced as she felt. 

She left shortly after and made her way back to her flat. It seemed particularly cold and unwelcoming at the moment but she knew that was more down to her mood. She just hadn’t been able to shake off her low mood ever since she’d left Sherlock at the party. She really didn’t want sleeping with him to affect their friendship but equally she wasn’t sure how she could go back to just that...friends and nothing more. The hole he had left in her heart physically hurt but no matter what she did she couldn’t stop thinking about the fleeting moments that she’d spent kissing him, touching him, having sex with him.

CURRENT DAY - CHRISTMAS EVE

 

She glanced around the morgue. It didn’t seem like there was much more for her to do here at the moment. It looked as though she could put off her paperwork no longer. Was it a bad thing that she was hoping someone would die unexpectedly just to relieve her boredom?

She put on her best stern voice as she jumped down from her perch on the autopsy table .‘Yes Molly, that’s very bad.’

She scowled at herself and then giggled, at least she amused herself if no one else.

She passed a couple of staff on her way up to the Path Labs smiling and greeting them with ‘happy christmases’ and ‘same to you’ as she went. Most of the nurses were wearing Santa hats or tinsel scarves to cheer up those unfortunate patients that had to stay in over Christmas. She didn’t see much point for her patients...they were ‘dead’ boring like that. 

She giggled again and then rolled her eyes...she needed some company and quick before she sank deeper into her lonely psychosis.

She pushed open the door to the lab and stopped in shock. Instead of a darkened, empty room the lights were off but every surface seemed to be covered with tinsel and candles and fairy lights.

Had she missed an office party without realising it?

She stepped into the room further and looked around before her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of Sherlock wearing a Santa hat and holding out a present.

‘Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper.’

She took another look around the room looking for the camera or the group of people who were going to jump out and laugh at her. Slowly she let the door close behind her as she walked towards him.

‘What...Sherlock, what is all this?’

‘It’s Christmas Eve and I’m back and I thought you might like your present early.’

He kind of shook the small gift in his hand as though to remind her he was holding it out to her.

‘I can see that you’re back but I still don’t quite understand why you’re here. I mean the last time we saw each other was at the ball and...God...’

She sat down on a nearby stool feeling a little overwhelmed.

She made a gesture with her hand around the room. ‘Did you do all this?’

He put the gift down on the desk at the side of him and pulled off the Santa hat. His exuberant mood of a couple of minutes ago seemingly gone. 

‘Yes, I thought you’d like it. It seemed a very you thing to do. It’s not as if it’s my style.’

His grumpiness made her smile a little for the first time. 

‘Yes, it is a very me thing and it’s very pretty...thank you.’

He seemed to be trying to make an effort...hold out an olive branch of sorts and now that she was over her initial shock she appreciated the gesture.

‘So where have you been? I...well, I thought I might see you during the week but John said you were away.’

He came and sat on the stool next to hers and he was so close their knees were almost touching. Molly felt her heart skip a beat at the proximity, as though her body remembered the last time they were together. She wanted so much to lean forward and kiss him but she knew she mustn’t.

‘I went to my parent’s house. I was due there tonight but well... after what happened between us at the ball I needed to get away. Plus it now means I don’t have to go and spend Christmas with them and Mycroft for once.’

Molly could feel her heart thudding in her chest at him referencing what had happened and she suddenly found she wanted to get in there early. To be the one to clarify their relationship...she couldn’t bear to have to sit there whilst he let her down gently.

‘Listen, about last week. I...I just want you to know that it won’t change our friendship; at least not as far as I’m concerned. We were drunk, it was nothing, just one of those things...a one night stand...no big deal.’

She saw him frown a little and it made her ache, he was so gorgeous, so close and yet so unattainable.

‘Oh...right. I’m sorry you feel like that Molly, it wasn’t nothing to me...I...well, I thought it would mean more to you too but I guess I was wrong.’

He stood so quickly that she jumped in shock. 

He was already buttoning up his jacket and walking away even as she tried to comprehend what he meant.

She stood and followed him around the bench to where his coat was hanging over the back of a chair. ‘Hang on, just wait a minute. What do you mean it wasn’t nothing? What are you saying?’

His voice was colder and more angry than it had been and he didn’t once look her in the eye.

‘I’m saying, Molly, that it meant something to me...that you mean something to me. Do you think I regularly go around having sex or what did you call it....oh yes, a one-night stand? Do you think I tell lots of people that I want them, or that they matter the most to me or that I love them? No, I don’t. My mistake was in thinking you still felt the same way about me.’

He was still in motion as he said all this pulling on his coat and starting to wrap his scarf around his neck and Molly felt a sudden panic, a sudden swoop of her stomach that told her that somehow she’d got this all wrong.

‘Wait, don’t go. I just assumed you’d see it as a mistake. You never said anything on the night...I mean...god, I don’t know what I mean...are you saying that you like me?’

Her hand was on the arm of his coat sleeve now gripping on to him, not wanting him to leave.

He tilted his head and finally looked at her and his expression softened a little. ‘Yes Molly, I like you. I thought you would have gathered that already.’

‘But you didn’t say anything...after we’d had sex, you seemed all...I don’t know...distant.’

‘I was overwhelmed Molly. I didn’t know how I felt. I hadn’t expected things to move so fast...but I was there that night because of you, I interrupted your dance with that guy because I couldn’t bear to see another man touching you and after you surprised me with that kiss I couldn’t wait to kiss you again and...well...you know how that ended. I thought you knew how I felt and that I just needed time to adjust. Didn’t I say as much?’

Molly thought back and remembered him kissing her on the cheek and asking for time...she just hadn’t imagined in her wildest dreams that it was because he had actual feelings for her.

‘So...how do you feel now? Now that you’ve had time?’ Her voice was quiet...not much above a whisper. She knew what she wanted to hear him say but she felt scared. Scared that somehow she’d still got this all wrong, scared that the crash when it came would rip her heart out.

He stepped closer to her so she was looking up at him nervously.

‘How do I feel now? I feel the same as I have for months...maybe even years...but it’s different now because I finally feel like I can do this, that I can be the man you need me to be. I love you, Molly Hooper...I love you. My question is, how do you feel about me?’

Molly opened her mouth but she couldn’t seem to get the words out. She felt completely blind sided by his admission. In the end she just looped her hands around his neck so she could pull him closer and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and if I can manage it I’ll post it tomorrow on Christmas Day...if things get too hectic though you may have to wait until Boxing Day. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know how you feel about Sherlock’s admission and whether you’d like him to appear where you work wearing a Santa hat (other clothes optional) and with a gift. And what gift would you want from him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you no doubt gathered my plans to post the final chapter on Christmas Day were far, far too ambitious and I never even remotely got a chance. I’ve also not been able to reply to many reviews but I have loved reading each and every one.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had a fantastic day if you were celebrating and a peaceful, calm day if you weren’t. Shall we finish this little story?

The kiss was slow and sensual. It felt as though time in the room was irrelevant. All Molly could focus on was the way her mouth moved against Sherlock’s and how tightly he was holding her. 

She could still barely believe that this moment was happening. It was all her wildest fantasies made real; the candles, his declaration of love for her and now being able to kiss him...to really kiss him. And it was so much better now that she was completely sober.

It wasn’t long however before she felt the mood shift. Her body was responding to his as she pressed herself closer to him. She let out a moan as she finally broke away from the kiss, needing air as she tried to still her reactions but it was no good.

His lips moved to her neck and as he kissed his way down it his hands pushed the lab coat from her shoulders until it landed on the floor behind her. It seemed to be the trigger her own hands needed to start pushing his coat and jacket off before pulling at his shirt until her hands were able to slide over the bare flesh of his back.

In one swift move he picked her up, depositing her on the edge of the lab desk. He moved between her legs as his hands tugged at the hem of her jumper, dragging it over her head as she willingly helped him. 

Molly wondered if they should be going so fast, if they shouldn’t take their time and wait before having sex again but she couldn’t help it, she wanted him. Ever since that night at the ball her body had been craving his even as she had tried to tell herself that she’d never have him again. Now that she knew she could she didn’t want to wait and it seemed Sherlock felt as desperate as she did.

Her hands were shaking though as she tried to unbutton his shirt. It was a dark blue one which reminded her of the time she’d examined him in an ambulance when he was high and she bit her lip at the memory of how disheveled he’d looked and how she’d secretly been embarrassed about how damn hot she’d found him with stubble. Maybe, over Christmas, she could persuade him not to shave for a few days.

Before she could finish with his shirt he’d unclipped her bra and was starting to remove it when she stopped him, clutching the front of it with one hand.

‘Wait, we can’t...not here.’

‘Why not?’ Sherlock actually pouted and it made her want to laugh but her fear at them being caught had suddenly overwhelmed her.

‘Anyone could walk in...I’m supposed to be working.’

He raised one eyebrow and leant in to kiss her just below her left ear. ‘So you’re telling me you’d rather work.’

The feeling of his breath against her skin as his hands spread across her naked back made her shudder. 

‘No, God...no, I want you...but...’

‘How about we compromise and I lock the door?’

He didn’t wait for her answer instead he moved away from her and strode over to the door quickly turning the lock and then flicking out the harsh fluorescent lighting leaving the room only lit by the candles spread across the lab desks. Molly couldn’t believe how romantic it actually felt, it changed the feel of the room completely.

This time when he returned she let him slide her bra off her arms and she fought the urge to cover her breasts as she watched his expression as he looked at them. She knew he’d always thought her deficient in this area so it was a shock when she saw a small smile flicker across his face as he murmured ‘perfect’.

Slowly he brought his hands up to cover them and she found herself arching into his touch, wanting more. His hands were warm on her skin as he squeezed lightly before letting his thumbs slide over her nipples causing them to harden.

The moment his mouth closed over her breast Molly knew that she was lost. She leant back on the desk and wrapped her legs around his hips and she could feel him rocking against her as his tongue flicked over her nipple before he bit down lightly making her moan with need. 

Her hands threaded into his hair as he supported her back with his left hand and she let her eyes close so she could give into her physical needs. She wanted him so badly now, the ache between her legs turning into a relentless throbbing. 

As she tugged on Sherlock’s hair she felt his groan echo through her whole body and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

She pushed him to standing and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply, her tongue tangling with his own. The feel of her breasts mashed up against his chest reminding her of her need for more.

She broke off the kiss and pushed him back so she could hop down off the desk. When he saw her starting to kick off her shoes and undo her trousers she saw a smile flit across his face before he started to remove what was left of his own clothing. 

As she shucked off her trousers and pulled off her socks she couldn’t help but wonder how she was being so daring. She’d never, ever done anything like this at work but somehow the wrongness of it all made it all the more exciting. 

She wanted to relish seeing Sherlock naked but he pulled her down onto the heap of clothes on the floor. He started to move over her but she pushed him onto his back and leant over him, kissing him as she straddled him. 

His hands moved to her hips and then slid up to her ribs with his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts and she couldn’t wait any longer. 

She raised herself up on her knees and reached down so she could guide him inside her and as she did she watched his expression. There wasn’t much light at floor level but she could see his eyes close momentarily as she started to slide down onto him...she saw his mouth half open in a silent gasp and his chin tilt up as he pushed his head back against the floor. He had never looked more beautiful and her breath caught in her throat at the fact that she was now intimately connected to him; feeling his cock buried inside her, twitching and pulsing.

She leant back over him with her hands either side of his head and she let herself move forward before pushing back onto him. Her pace was slow and measured but she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. She could already feel it building inside her and it only accelerated as he concentrated his attention back on her breasts. 

One of his hands moved to her lower back, almost on her backside and he used it to add pressure to the way her clit was rubbing against him and she started to cry out at the way her body was responding. Her eyes were tight shut now, everything narrowing down to how he was making her feel. Her movements were getting faster as she chased her climax and when he whispered her name and begged her for more it was the final straw and she came. She knew she was repeating his name over and over and she felt him take over; thrusting up into her before grunted loudly with his own climax.

She collapsed down onto him and felt his arms wrap around her back and he held her close as they both caught their breath and relished the feeling of completion. But as she eventually sat back up and slid off him Molly couldn’t help but feel a little shy as she started to look around for her clothes knowing she needed to find a bathroom to clean up.

Sherlock caught her arm tugging her back round to face him.

‘Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper...now kiss me again before you do anything boring like getting dressed.’

‘I need to get dressed. I can’t believe we had sex at work.’

‘I can...anyway I’m not working and I’m still waiting for my kiss.’

She shook her head at him being so demanding but she leant into him and pressed her lips against his in what was meant to be a peck but he pushed his hand into her hair and deepened the kiss until she gave into him with a moan.

‘God, don’t tempt me Sherlock. I really ought to get dressed.’

‘Why? I prefer you as you are and it’s not like anyone is going to miss you down here. It’s past midnight and any fresh bodies will be sent to the morgue not here.’

‘I can see that you, Mr Holmes, are going to be very high maintenance.’ 

She giggled as she said this and laughed more as he pulled her closer and trailed a finger down the side of her throat. ‘Oh you had better believe it Dr Hooper, you may regret what you’ve started here.’

He bent his head and let his tongue trail down her throat following the path of his finger and she could barely believe that she was already starting to feel aroused once more. One thing she did know though was that she was unlikely to get any more work done that evening and she was starting to wish that they were somewhere more comfortable.

‘How about a compromise?’

He lifted his head and met her gaze. ‘Go on...’

‘I’ll text Mike to say I’m finishing early as it’s so quiet and we go back to mine and continue what we’ve started.’

‘Sounds good but I’ll counter with going back to Baker Street. I had Mrs Hudson fill my fridge with actual food and drink and my bed is far nicer than yours...deal?’

Molly couldn’t help the thrill that rippled through her at the idea of staying in his flat and she nodded her head in agreement. After one last lingering kiss he finally let her leave him to get dressed and fifteen minutes later they were hand in hand and hailing a cab. 

Silence settled over them as they started to make their way through streets that were still busy and lit with Christmas lights, revellers falling out of pubs and starting to make their way home or, for the hardy, going onto night clubs to carry on partying. 

Molly looked down at their hands, still linked and resting on the seat between them. For a moment her heart skipped a beat...she could still barely believe that this was happening. She had spent years loving Sherlock from afar, was it really possible that they were embarking on a relationship?

She glanced up at his face to find him watching her, an enigmatic smile on his face. He didn’t say anything but he brought their hands up to his mouth and he kissed the back of hers...and all the while his eyes never left hers. Molly could feel herself heating up under his gaze, her body already responding to him...wanting more.

By the time they pulled up to Baker St she knew she wanted him again and she eagerly exited the taxi whilst Sherlock passed over some notes to the cabbie who wished them a Happy Christmas before moving off to his next job.

They only just made it up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat and by the time they did they were half dressed and still kissing even as Sherlock lifted Molly off her feet and pressed her against the wall. 

Their coupling was as desperate and satisfying as it had been the first time in Barts and Molly could only wonder at the change that had been wrought in Sherlock. He had gone from eschewing sex completely to being rampant for it...she just hoped this change was a permanent one because she could certainly get used to it.

By the time they fell into bed wrapped up in each others arms it was almost three o’clock and Molly could hardly keep her eyes open. She just hoped that this wasn’t all a dream and that when she awoke in the morning he’d still be there.

And he was. She opened her eyes to Sherlock wearing nothing but a dressing gown pushing the door to his bedroom open with his foot as he navigated back in with a tray bearing two mugs of coffee and a plate of croissants which he deposited on the bed.

‘Morning, I thought you might like breakfast in bed.’

She smiled up at him sitting up holding the sheet across her naked body, feeling shy all of a sudden. ‘Yes, thanks.’

He passed her her mug and the plate and then picked up his own mug before moving the tray to the floor and then he got back into the bed.

As Molly picked at the end of one of the croissants she knew she needed to have a more serious conversation with Sherlock. This...them...it had all moved so fast and whilst physically her body was more than happy mentally and emotionally she was still playing catch up.

‘So what changed your mind...about us I mean? I always heard you were married to your work.’

Sherlock shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before turning to face her. ‘And I was. I always intended to stay that way. Bit by bit though Molly you worked your way into my life and my heart and I was in love with you before I could even think about doing anything to stop it. That phone call was my final wake up and I couldn’t ignore how I felt about you any longer. But I worried about how fair it would be to you being with me. I’m not a good man...’

He smiled and held up his hand slightly as she tried to object. ‘I’m arrogant, selfish, thoughtless...I’ll forget dates, get caught up in cases and ignore you. I wanted more for you than me.’ He seemed sad all of a sudden and Molly’s heart swelled in her chest and she moved forward needed to be closer to him. 

‘I couldn’t get you out of my head though...didn’t want to in the end...that’s why I came to the ball. And when I did and heard you talking about sleeping with someone else and saw you dancing with that idiot I finally gave in.’

He paused for a moment and then put his cup down on the side and moved the plate of croissants. 

‘I told my mother about you.’

Molly felt nervous, she’d never met Sherlock’s mother but she remembered Mary’s description of her as a fiercely protective matriarch who kept both Sherlock and Mycroft in check.

‘Oh...and what did she say?’

‘She thinks that you must be an amazing woman to be prepared to put up with me...and I agree. She can’t wait to meet you. And I think dad might be making a baby cot as we speak.’

He rolled his eyes and gave a slight snort of laughter but Molly felt something she hadn’t felt for years...hope.

‘So, what do you say Molly Hooper? Are you prepared to put up with me? For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health?’

‘Are you proposing Mr Holmes?’ She bit her lip in anxious anticipation.

‘I think maybe I am...you saying yes will be the best Christmas present I’ll ever have had.’

Molly waited a moment, enjoying seeing Sherlock looking slightly nervous for once. ‘In that case...yes, yes I will marry you.’

The smile that stretched across his face in that moment was so genuinely happy that Molly felt herself grinning in return just before he pulled her to him for a blistering kiss which held so much promise for the days and months ahead.

When they finally came up for air and Sherlock was already starting to explore her body Molly let out a breathless, ‘Merry Christmas Sherlock.’

He lifted his head from her breast and smirked. ‘Merry Christmas Molly Hooper.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realise as I come to post this that I never revisited the gift that Sherlock had back in Barts so I think I’ll let you come to your own conclusions about that. Was he already thinking of proposing and it had a ring inside? Was it a key to Baker St? Or just a trinket that he knew Molly would like? Your choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sherlock would look especially hot with an eye mask on, what do you guys think? Anyway, the scene is set...hope you like the start. Let me know xx


End file.
